Diskussion:Allterrain-Angriffstransporter/Legends
Wieviele AT ATs vernichtet? Ganz erhlich, ich hatte nicht das Gefühl das die Rebellen viel AT-ATs auf Hoth vernichteten! Eher nur ein paar wenige. :habe das mal korrigiert, das war echt in bisschen übertieben dargestellt ;-)--Yoda41 17:33, 9. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Man hat eben nicht allzu viel im Film gesehen. Allerdings bin ich der Meinung, dass doch einige AT-ATs dabei draufgegangen sind: 2 hat Luke zu Fuß erledigt und einige (mindestens 4-5) sind von Schneegleitern zerstört worden - wenn man nach den Rogue Squadron Spielen geht zumindest. Im Film wurde eben nur der Teil der Schlacht gezeigt, der sich um Luke dreht. Und ich glaube kaum, dass eine Einheit AT-ATs aus mehr als 10 Kampfläufern besteht. Deshalb war die Formulierung im Artikel nicht unbedingt falsch. Ben Kenobi 17:39, 9. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Dann müsste man das nochmal in erfahrung bringen und dann auch im artikel der Schlacht von Hoth ändern. Jedoch glaub ich nicht, dass man es als quelle nehmen kann wieviel von den dingern vom Spieler eines games zerstört wurden.--Yoda41 17:45, 9. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Ja, du hast Recht. Es kann auch einfach nur spielerisch aufgepeppt sein. Ich werde mich aber mal genau informieren. Wie gesagt, der Film zeigt nur die Zerstörung von 2 AT-ATs, die Luke direkt verursacht hat. Was darauf geschieht, also nach der Kommandoübergabe an Wedge kann man nicht so genau sagen. Vielleicht sollten wir dann vorerst schreiben "Es wurden mindestens 2 AT-ATs während der Schlacht von Hoth zerstört." Aber ich schau mich mal ein wenig um. Ben Kenobi 17:51, 9. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Ja das ist ne gute idee, mindestens 2 hört sich gut an.--Yoda41 18:14, 9. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::Es war nicht Lukes gleiter, der den ersten at-at zu fall brachte, sondern wedges. Lukes bordschütze Dak war schon zu beginn der schlacht durch einen stromschlag umgekommen, daher flog luke vor wedge her und wedges Borschütze Wes Janson brachte die Harpune an.--Yoda41 11:29, 10. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::Ups, stimmt, hatte ich wohl vergessen. Er sagt ja auch noch "Ich geb dir Feuerschutz!". Sorry und danke für die Änderung! Ben Kenobi 11:49, 10. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::kein problem ;-)--Yoda41 14:08, 10. Okt 2006 (CEST) aber in der schlacht wurden nur 6 at-ats eingesetzt. blizzard 1-6. heute spricht nicht jeder vom at-at. die meisten wissen garnicht, was das ist. viele sagen einfach nur "vierbeiner". :eher nicht, ich glaube die meisten sagen Kampfläufer (ist zwar nebensächlich aber egal) :D --Luke the Master 18:07, 22. Nov. 2010 (CET) "Auch heute begeistern die AT-AT Filmfans in der ganzen Welt. In der ehemaligen DDR wurde jetzt ein Projekt gestartet, um ehemalige Plattenbauten in Skulpturen zu verwandeln. Einer der Plattenbauten soll - nach den Vorstellungen der Initiatoren - ein AT-AT in Originalgröße werden. (Bild vom "Wohngebäude-AT-AT":)" Die ehemalige DDR ist heute bekannt unter dem Namen BRD und das velinkte Bild sieht eher nach einer Computergrafik aus, so schön die Idee auch ist. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sich wohl keine Baugenossenschaft dazu entschließen würde, ein solches Kunstwerk zu bauen (mit welchem Zweck auch?) Mal abgesehen davon hat keine Kommune in den neuen Bundesländern die finanziellen Mittel, um ein alten Betonblock in einen AT-AT umzubauen. Genauso könnte hier ein Bild verlinkt werden, dass einen AT-AT inmitten von Wehrmachtspanzern aus dem 2. Weltkrieg zeigt. Nice try guys, but nothing more.... :-) Warum Beine? Gibt es eigentlich eine wirklich sinnvolle Erklärung für die Beine? Außer der Einschüchterung? In einer Welt, in der sogar Solos Karbonitsarg mit einem Repulsorlift ausgerüstet ist, sind die vierbeinigen Maschinen doch eigentlich sehr unlogisch!? Ein AT AT ohne Beine, quasi als Schwebepanzer (wie die MTTs) erscheint doch eigentlich sinnvoller..!? :Wird im neuen Artikel geklärt. Repulsor-Triebwerke sind aufgrund gravimetrischer Einflüsse auf verschiedenen Welten bei so schweren Maschinen nicht einsetzbar gewesen, daher besann man sich auf diese Technik zurück. Locutus21 22:45, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) MT-AT-Artikel undeutlich Soll "Der MT-AT wurde auf Carida im Auftrag von Botschafter Furgan gebaut und sieben Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor welcher versuchte" heißen, dass die Mt_At's sieben Jahre nach der Schlacht ovn Endor in Auftrag gegeben wurden sind? Wenn ja, müsste man das eindeutiger gestalten.--80.141.216.8 23:49, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Locutus21 ist gerade dabei den Artikel zu überarbeiten, das erkennt man an der Under Construction-Box. Wenn er den Punkt welchen Du angesprochen hast bei der Fertigstellung des Artikels nicht entsprechend ausgearbeitet hat, sollte dies nochmal angesprochen werden. Oder die andere Möglichkeit wäre Du meldest Dich in der Jedipedia an und bietest Locutus Deine Hilfe auf seiner Diskussionsseite an: Benutzer Diskussion:Locutus21. Gruß Steffen Gebhart 00:00, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Wieso eigentlich MT-AT? Verwechselst Du was, oder meinst Du wirklich den MT-AT und warum führst Du dann die Diskussion beim AT-AT und nicht auf der zugehörigen Diskussionsseite des MT-AT? Steffen Gebhart 00:04, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur September 2007 (erfolgreich) * :Ich find den Artikel geil!! Mace Windu 33 14:54, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Läuft. 15:02, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich finde der Artikel ist extrem lesenswert, weil ich nur einen Bruchteil wusste, was im Artikel stand. Sprachlich ist er auch ok. Daumen hoch, super! Dark Lord disku 15:14, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Sprachlich schön und toller HdK-Teil. Inaktiver Benutzer 16:21, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Der Kampfläufer ist meiner Meinung nach der "heimliche Star" von Episode V(natürlich nach der Executor^^) und dass es so viel über sie zu sagen gibt, hätte ich echt nicht gedacht. Sollte Locutus den Artikel noch weiter ausbauen, würde ich ihn ohne zu zögern für exzellent vorschlagen. --Bel Iblis Hilfsbrigade Diskussion 17:01, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : "zum ersten Mal die ersten Prototypen" naja, man hätte es anders formulieren können. Und in "Konzept der Imperialen Kampfläufer" sind zu viele Absätze. Er ist gut, aber noch verbesserungsfähig. Greetings Darth Maulhalten 18:43, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Hammer Darth Nihilus 66 18:47, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Sehr informativ, gute Bilder usw. usw.. Ein guter Artikel über (meiner Meinung nach) DIE Kampfmaschine des V. Teils. | Meister Yoda 18:53, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) | * :Definitiv lesenswert, besonders der Hinter den Kulissen Teil überzeugt Jango 19:49, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * MfG - Cody 20:48, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Nur ein kleiner Schritt für einen Kampfläufer, aber ein guter Schritt für die Jedipedia. :) Kyle 12:30, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) Mit 10 Fürstimmen und einer Neutalen Stimme stampfte der AT-AT unaufhaltsamm in die Kategorie der lesenswerten Artikel. Admiral Ackbar 00:06, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ionenkanonen? Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Folgen der Treffer bei einigen der Gleiter wärend der Schlacht um Hoth erstaunlich nach treffern von Ionenkanonen/EMP-Waffen aussehen. Am deutlichsten ist es bei dem Treffer, der Luke abstürzen lässt, da sieht man überall im Cocpit Entladungen. Ist das nur zufällig, eine schwäche der Gleiter ("undichte" Batterie^^ oder exponiertes Energiesystem o.ä.) oder haben die AT-ATs irgendwelche Ionenkanonen o.ä. von denen niemand weiß?^^ 21:36, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) :hm also ich denke da eher an nen feher bei den speedern oder dass gl sich einfach dabei nichts gedacht hat(denn es wird ja nicht alles so rüber gebracht das wir es hier aufschreiben können)--NOM ANOR 18:14, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::ich bin mir nicht sicher ob er von einem Laserschuss oder einer Plasmaladung aus einem Blaster getroffen wurde aber ich hab für beide eine Theorie ::-Laser: die Energie des Gebündelte Lichtes sollte stark genug sein um Elektronen aus dem Material zu reissen ::-Blaster: die Blasterladung besteht aus Elektronenarmen Plasma, wodurch beim Aufprall sich die Positive Ladung "entlaed" ::Ich bin eher der Meinung das ein Streifschuss das Energiesystem des Gleiters beschädigt hat und es deshalb zu den Entladungen kam. Ein direkter Treffer hätte den Gleiter vermitlich zerfetzt. Ben4321 (Diskussion) 20:22, 21. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Änderung an den der meine angaben rückgängig gemact hat: Ich hap jetz die Quelle angegeben das Fact File.--NOM ANOR 18:16, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ich hab die früheren Daten wiederhergestellt, weil die sowohl im NEGVV, als auch in den Risszeichnungen so drin sind. Pandora Diskussion 18:26, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Hm... wenn man sich z.B. das Bild At at schema.jpg ansieht, fällt auf, dass der AT-AT länger als hoch ist. Es liegt also vermutlich ein fehler im Fact-File vor... 18:59, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::ja das is möglich--NOM ANOR 14:04, 6. Dez. 2008 (CET) Geschwindigkeit gewaltig übertrieben Ich bin da grade drüber gestolpert und hab mir das spaßeshalber mal ausgerechnet/überschlagen. Meiner Meinung nach sind 60 KmH bei weitem zu viel. Um das zu verdeutlichen: Ich ging von maximal 10 Meter Beinlänge (wahrscheinlich eher weniger) aus, was bei einer Maximalneigung von 45 Grad nach vorne und hinten (was ebenfalls stark übertrieben sein dürfte) eine Schrittlänge von etwas über 14 Metern ergibt. Um 60 KmH zu erreichen, müsste der AT-AT jede Sekunde etwas über 16 Meter zurücklegen. Wenn er nun nur ein Bein auf einmal bewegen kann (was mir logisch erscheint) dann müsste er jede 1/4 Sekunde mit einem Bein einen Schritt machen und dann wären wir erst bei besagten 14 Metern. Also ich denke, dass 5-10 KmH wesentlich realistischer sind, zumal Luke das Ding ja zu Fuß eingeholt hat, obwohl ihn der Schnee mehr behindert haben dürfte, als die große Maschine. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 213.101.243.112 (Diskussion) 21. Feb. 2010, 16:56:47) :Wenn man die Literatur zu Rate zieht, in denen die ATAT vor kommen, lernt man, das diese auch rennen können. Pandora Diskussion 16:59, 21. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Rennende AT-AT´s? Das muss ja lächerlich aussehen^^ Ich würde sagen, in den Artikel kommt eine Unterscheidung zwischen normaler Laufgeschwindigkeit 5-10 km/h und Rennen bis zu 60 km/h. --GALAKTOS 17:52, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::kannst du auch einmal die Geschwindigkeit des AT-TE durchrechnen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.239.207.76 (Diskussion) 17:17, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST)) ::::Wer nicht glaubt, dass ein AT-AT schneller als jemand zu Fuß ist, kann ja mal das Zitat am Anfand des WP-Artikel durchlesen. Auf Hoth konnten die AT-ATs evt. halt aufgrund der Bodenverhältnisse ihre Höchstgeschwindigkeit nicht erreichen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:22, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :::::Und man sollte nicht vergessen, dass es ein anderes Universum sein soll. Wer sagt denn, dass es in der Galaxie nicht möglich ist? Ich meine, laut unserer Physik ist Lichtgeschwindigkeit bzw. mehr als Lichtgeschwindigkeit nicht möglich. Kit Diskussion 17:26, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Schilde Oft lese ich in Foren etc., dass der AT-AT Schilde hatte. Im Artikel hab ich allerdings nichts darüber gelesen. Und in der Infobox steht auch nichts darüber. Also, hatte er welche, oder nicht? BashHammer 19:27, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Nein. Pandora Diskussion 11:18, 9. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Evt. steht irgendwo was von “shielding,” womit dann aber „Panzerung“ gemeint ist und keine Schilde. Insoweit kann durchaus das Gerücht entstehen, er hätte Schild, was aber nicht stimmt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:23, 9. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Alles klar, danke. BashHammer 11:52, 9. Mai 2010 (CEST) Explosion in der Schlacht von Hoth Warum expodiert der Umgekiepte AT-AT nur weil er auf den Cockpit liegt und auf ihn geschossen wird. Ist da etwa eine Schwachstelle an die man nur kommt wenn er auf den Kopf fällt. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 93.231.143.163 (Diskussion) 24. Mai 2010, 18:55:26) :Ich würde sagen das lag entweder daran das durch den Aufprall der AT-AT von innen Explodiert oder das der Kopf des AT-ATs schwächer gepanzert ist und der Kopf dadurch explodiert ist.General AT 18:23, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Größe Ich habe eine Frage: In dem Artikel steht eine Größe von 15m, aber auf starwars.com steht 22,5m. Was ist richtig?Waxer12 (Diskussion) 17:41, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich persönlich denke, das StarWars.com Recht hat. Es ist je immerhin die offizielle Star Wars-Seite der Welt. Aber man sollte selbstverständlich die Quelle von der Angabe 15m herausfinden, um auch 100% sicherzugehen. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 13:27, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) :: Ich werde mal einen Admin fragen, wie ich das herausfinden kann.Danke! MfG--Waxer12 (Diskussion) 15:37, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :